


First Kiss

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [25]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hugs, Prompt Fic, Trans Male Character, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ritsu tells Mio something very important.[Prompt: First kiss]





	First Kiss

“Mio… I’m a boy.”

She stares at her, no, him, eyes widening. Ritsu has ducked his head, staring intently at his shoes. Mio looks at him; they’re both wearing their school uniform, sat on the bed in Mio’s room. But Ritsu has his arms wrapped across his chest, his head ducked, and she wonders if he is going to cry.

“Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything,” he says, biting his lower lip.

“Ritsu,” Mio says, wondering if he even wants to use that name anymore. “I’m not freaked out. Just a bit… surprised.”

“Why, ‘cause I go to an all girls school and I’m wearing this horrible skirt and everyone just thinks I’m a tomboy?” Ritsu cries, screwing his eyes up.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel. I still want to be your friend,” she says, putting a hand on his back. Ritsu flinches but doesn’t move away. “It’s just… you feel really bad, don’t you? And… I wish you hadn’t had to go through this alone for so long.”

Ritsu opens his eyes, showing they are sparkling with suppressed tears. He stares at her. “R-Really?”

“Of course,” Mio says. “We’ve been friends for so long. You being transgender isn’t going to change that. I promise.”

He laughs, but his voice shakes and he scrubs at his damp eyes with the back of his hand. “Thanks. Thanks so much. This means a lot. You’re the first person I’ve told, and… I’m so glad it went well. Thank you, Mio.”

“It’s not a problem,” she says.

Smling, Ritsu throws his arms around her, hugging her tightly… and his lips press against hers.

Mio stares at him, amazed. He likes her too?

Ritsu ducks his head. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Mio says, and she kisses him back.


End file.
